swd6rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Force
For different Force Paths see alternative Wikia. The Force works differently from traditional D6 SWRPG. You now have to buy your skills as well as your Control/Sense/Alter Dice. You can only take skills that are suitable for your level and cannot exceed the allowed number for your level. If you have cybernetics then your level will be capped. Force Levels Force Sensitive (1D Force) = up to 2 force skills Force Adept (3D Force – any) – up to 3 force skills 3 Padawan (5D Force – at least 1D in each) up to 5 force skills 4 Jedi/Sith (10D Force) up to 8 force skills 5 Knight/Marauder (15D Force) up to 12 force skills 6 Master (20D Force) up to 17 force skills 7 Grand Master (30D Force) up to 23 force skills 8 Inquisitor/Consular (45D Force) up to 30 force skills 9 Imperator (65D Force) Up to 40 skills Basic Skills: Levels 1 and 2 (1 pip cost) Lvl Name Description Difficulties Cost 1 Telekinesis Move objects Alter vs Size 1 pip 1 Meditation Increased recovery Control 5+ \+1 recovery 1 pip 1 Extra Sensory Increased Perception Sense 5+\+1 Perception 1 pip 1 Force Reflex +1 Initiative Control 5+ Sense 5+ 1 pip 1 Force Jump Increased Jump Alter 5+\+1 to Jump 1 pip 2 Ignore Pain Ignore damage effects Control: 10= stun etc 2 pips 2 Force Run Increased Speed 1D Alter = +1 to speed 1 pip 2 Sense Attack Sense Ill will before it happens Control vs RangeSense vs Relation 1 pip 2 Inflict Pain (D) Hurts but does not wound Alter vs Perception 1 pip 2 Animal Ken Calm animals Sense vs Perception 1 pip 2 Telepathy Speak with mind Sense vs RelationControl vs proximity 1 pip Basic Skills: Levels 3 and 4 (2 pip cost) 3 Force Combat Lightsaber, melee or brawl Control = 15Sense=Bonus to hitAlter=Bonus to damage 2 pips 3 Force Dodge Increased dodge Control 5 =+1 10= +2 2 pips 3 Force Leap Increased Jump Adds Alter to Jump 2 pips 3 Force Surge Increased Force Powers Control 5+\+1 to force 2 pips 3 Inflict Wound (D) Wounds but does not kill Sense vs PerceptionAlter vs Strength 2 pips 3 Sense Force Sense other force users Sense vs Proximity 2 pips 3 Force Stealth Increased stealth Control vs conditionsAlter 5+ = +1 to stealth 2 pips 3 Force Throw Throws object with force Control vs SizeSense vs rangeAlter 5 = +1 to damage 2 pips 3 Heal Self Heals yourself Alter vs Wound level 2 pips 3 Forced Heal (D) Saps life from 1 to other Control vs PercAlter vs wound level 2 pips 4 Force Heal (L) Heals target with force Sense vs RelationAlter vs Wound level 2 pips 4 Absorb/ Dissipate Absorbs and dissipates Control vs type (10 = energy)(15 = Physical)(20 = force)Sense vs RangeAlter vs damage 2 pips 4 Force Speed Provides extra actions per round Control = 15Alter 10 =1 15 =2 2 pips 4 Force Darken (D) Reduce lightside powers by 1D Control = 15Sense 15= room Alter vs total lightside dice in area 2 pips 4 Force Light (L) Reduce Darkside powers by 1D Control = 15Sense 15= room Alter vs total darkside dice in area 2 pips 4 Affect Mind Change someone’s mind with the force Control vs PerceptionSense = RelationAlter vs instinct 2 pips 4 Force Push Pushes with force Control vs sizeAlter = distance/damage 2 pips 4 Inflict Horrors (D) Make people stop in horror Control = 15Sense vs Perception 2 pips 4 Torture/Kill (D) Can kill and hurts lots. Target cannot act. Control = 15Sense vs PerceptionAlter = damage levels 2 pips 4 Farseeing See events in the future Control, Sense and Alter (see farseeing table) 2 pips 4 Meditation (L) Skill boost Control 5 = +1 to skill roll 2 pips 4 Mask Force Prevents Force Users from Sensing your ability Control vs Sense 2 pips Basic Skills Levels 5-6 (1D costs) 5 Force Blast Land with a devastating ‘Hulk Smash’ Control = 15Sense vs Jump rollAlter = damage 1D 5 Absorb/ reflect Reflects energy hits Sense vs rangeAlter vs damageDifference is reflection 1D 5 Inflict Terrors (D) Makes people flee Sense vs PerceptionAlter 5+ = 1 round 1D 5 Battle Meditate Increased group co-ordination Control vs NumbersSense 15+ = +1 boost 1D 5 Dark Empower (D) Increase darkside skills Control vs Alter Dx5Alter = redistribute dice to boost a force skill 1D 5 Force Scream (D) Terrifying Scream that causes panic/alarm Control vs SizeSense vs WillpowerAlter = effect (15 = -1D etc.) 1D 5 Telekinetic Kill (D) Kills from a distance Control vs rangeSense vs RelationAlter vs Perception 1D 5 Force Control (D) Take temporary control of someone Control vs PerceptionSense vs RelationAlter 5+ = 1 round etc 1D 5 Sense Force User Gives flavour of force user and ability Proximity +5 to diffuclty10+ gives light/dark15+ how far light/dark20+vague ability25+ ability 30+ importance 1D 5 Shock (D) Short & sharp burst of darkside energy Control: 15Sense: RangeAlter:Damage(non lethal) 1D 6 Lightning (D) Burst of darkside energy Control: 20Sense: Range + RelationAlter vs Perc: Damage 1D 6 Absorb/Empower Takes aggressive damage and converts it 1D 6 Light Battle Meditation Helps allies in battle with +1 to all defence skills and +1 soak. Must be kept up. Control vs no. of alliesSense vs no of enemies 1D 6 Dark Battle Meditation Helps combat in battle with +1 attack skills and +1 damge.Must be kept up. Control vs no. of alliesSense vs no of enemies 1D 6 Telekinetic Blast Send out a blast wave (can be used by L but D point) Control:20Sense: SizeAlter: Damage 1D 6 Dark Fire (D) Incinerate an opponent. Ignores armour & shields Control: 20Sense vs willpower½ Alter: Fire damage 1D 6 Morichro Place target in deep coma Control: 15Sense vs WillpowerAlter: Time in coma 1D 6 Freeze Removes warmth from target, ignores armour and shields. Control: 15Sense vs willpower½ Alter = cold damage 1D 6 Mastery of Minds Change a group’s mind with the force Control vs PerceptionSense = RelationAlter vs instinct 2 pips 6 Force Cloak Complete invisibility Control: 20Sense vs willpowerAlter vs environment 1D 6 Telekenetic Storm: Throws anything not bolted down: Control: vs no. of objects x5, Sense: Acccuracy x no. of objects Alter: +5 for +1pip dmg. 6 Master - Apprentice Bond: Creates a bond between Master and Apprentice that aides Telepathy, Meditation and Relationship Difficulties as well as allowing higher level Master - Apprentice bonds and boons. (Passive) Basic Skills: Level 7 Force Bubble: (1 rnd) Creates a bubble that protects Control: Size Sense: 10 +5 for each hit 1/2 Alter: Shield Strength Force Lightening Storm: Creates a storm of lightening Control: Size Sense: No. of targets 1/2 Alter: damage Drain Knowledge: Drains knowledge from a target Control: Relationship +10 Sense: vs Willpower Alter: 10 +5 for each pip of Kno Focus Battle Meditation: Gives +1D to 1 specific skill to group Control: vs no. of targets Sense: vs relationship Alter: Psychic Defence whilst in meditation Possess Lifeless Corpose: Reanimate a prepared, dead body Control: Physical stats Sense: Skills Alter: Force Stats This will only last for a short while, depending on the relation to the thing occupied. ie. 1 year for a clone, 6 months for a direct blood relation x weeks for a relative 1 day for a similar breed 1 hour for same species 1 minute for other humanoids etc. 1 round for anything else. 7 Master - Apprentice Boon: Gives +1D bonus to defense rolls when fighting together. Control: 30 Sense: Relationship + 10 if student over a year, +20 if 10 months, +10 for 5 months etc. 7 (Light) Speak With the Living Force: GM Plot Motivator Control: vs Environment Sense vs Willpower Basic Skills Level 8 8 (Light) Enhanced Battle Meditation: Gives +2 to defence dice +2 soak Must be kept up. Control vs no. of allies Sense vs no of enemies 1D 8 (Dark)Enhanced Battle Meditation: Gives +2 to attack dice +2 damage Must be kept up. Control vs no. of allies Sense vs no of enemies 1D 8 Vehicle Bubble: Creates a bubble that protects a speeder scale object Control: vs hit roll Sense: 10 +5 for each hit 1/2 Alter: Shield Strength (1 rnd) 8 Take Over Living Body : Fires yourself as a beam of force to take over target. If fails have 3 rounds before dissapating into the force Control: vs Willpower 1/2 Sense: hit roll Alter: Transfers Stats This will only last for a short while, depending on the relation to the thing occupied. ie. 1 year for a clone, 6 months for a direct blood relation x weeks for a relative 1 day for a similar breed 1 hour for same species 1 minute for other humanoids etc. 1 round for anything else. 8 Master's Protections: For 1 action can give dice to apprentice: Control: 35 Sense: Relation + Proximity 1/2 Alter: Force dice available to apprentice 8 (Light) Surrender to Living Force: Control: vs Str + Dex Sense vs Kno + Per Alter vs Mec + Tec Basic Skills Level 9 9 Summon Solar Storm: Requires Star in near proximity Control vs Star type Sense vs range Alter: vs size and damge of storm 9 Starship Bubble: Creates a bubble that protects a starfighter scale object Control: vs hit roll Sense: 10 +5 for each hit 1/2 Alter: Shield Strength (1 rnd) 9 Disembody: Become a wraith/ghost in the force: Control: 30 + environment Sense: vs Total skill Dice Alter: vs Total Force Dice 9 Master's Ward: Can give dice to bolster Willpower, Soak or Force. Control: 40 Sense: Relation + Proximity + Environment 1/2 Alter: Available for apprentice Alchemy 4 Toughen Skin Grows tougher Control: 15 +1 rnd per 5Alter: 15 +1STR per 5 1D 4 Flesh Crafting Change shape of flesh Control vs complexityAlter: time in minutes 1D 4 Create Artifact Grow a crystal to imbue power into Control :15Alter: 5 per level/pip 1D 5 Grow Claws Grow sharp claws with STR + 1D damage Control: 15 Alter: 20 1D 5 Sith Snake Creates an evil serpent that lasts for 3 rounds. Control: 20Sense: TargetingAlter: Poison damage 1D 5 Sith Khan Worms: Creates nasty ear worms that crawl inside peoples brains and help sith lords touch their brains from great distances. Control Roll: Lifespan of the worm Sense: The worms ability to hide itself with the force Total Alter Dice: Bonus to manipulation/distance rolls to subject for Sith Lord. 5 Mutate Mutates an object into a hideous shape Control:20Sense: vs PerceptionAlter: 15 +5 per round 1D 5 Summon Swarm: Creates a swarm of darkside bugs Control: vs size of swarm 1/2 Sense: resistance Alter: +10 for -1 to hit 6 Create Amulet Imbue power into a small special artifact Control/Sense/Alter = 10 per pip put in. 1D 6 Imbue force Place a skill into an special artifact Control: 20Alter: 5 per level 1D 6 Nightmare Beast: Creates a Nightmare that can attack with Phys Damage: 1/2 Control: Dodge 1/2 Sense: Attack 1/2 Alter: Damage 6 Monstrosity Make any living creature into a monster by boosting its stats for a period Control vs sizeSense vs timeAlter: 5 for every pip to redistribute into monster 1D 6 Infect Darkness Infects target with the Darkside. –1D all stats Control:Sense: 1D 7 Create Beast Creates a darkside beast with 3D stats Control: 25 Sense: 15=1 round 20=2 ½ Alter: Damage ( 2D ) 7 Sacrifice Living Force: Make a non-Force user into an adept (1D in each). Requires a Force User of at least adept level for Sacrifice. Control vs Str + Relationship Sense vs Willpower Alter vs Total Force Dice 7 Alchemical Bond: Create a bond between Master and Subject that allows +1D in Sense vs Willpower rolls for the Master. Control: vs Str + Dex Sense vs Kno + Per (only) Alter vs Tec + Mec 7 Create stampede: Creates a group of stampeding beasts Control vs no. 1/2 Sense: defence 1D Alter: 1 pip damage 7 Create Holocron Construct a Holocron with your abilities Control = 20Sense = 1D per 1D of skill/Level of skill 2D 7 Alter Beast For Inhabitation: Control: increases time subject lasts once possessed Sense: vs Relation Alter: Total Force Dice and Skill Dice that can be transferred 8 Corrupt Force: Slowly eats a Jedi until they become Darksiders. Control vs Stamina + Alter, Sense vs Willpower + Relationship Alter: 30 takes 1 uninterrupted year 60 takes 1 uninterrupted month 90 takes 1 uninterrupted week 120 = 1day etc. 8 Create Beast for Inhabitation: Blank beast, awaiting possession. Takes 1 Month to grow. Control: Total Attribute dice x3 Sense: Total Skill Dice Alter: Total Force Dice 8 Summon Terntarek: Control: 40 Sense: Defence and Attack Dice Alter: Damage (character scale) 1/2 Alter Soak 8 Create Golem Creates a Golem with 4D stats Control: 25Sense:15=1 round 20=2½ Alter: +STR damage 2D 9 Prep Apprentice: for taking over an apprentice's body: Control vs Str +Dex + Per (only) Sense vs Relation + Willpower Alter vs Difference in Total Force Dice 9 Summon Leviathon: Control: 45 Sense: Defence and Attack Dice Alter: Damage (starfighter scale) 1/2 Alter Soak Sorcery 3 Ignite Ignites a combustible object with small flame Control: 10Sense vs range 1D 4 Blind Blinds a target Control: 15Sense vs PerceptionAlter: 15 + 5 per round 1D 4 Imbue Darkside Imbue the power of the darkside into a non-force user Control:15Sense vs relationAlter:15=+1 20=+2 etc 1D 5 Illusion Create a terrifying illusion. Perc checks to stop from fleeing Control: 15 =1 20=2 etcSense vs complexity½ Alter vs Perception 1D 5 Dark Empower Empower yourself with +1D in Alter Control: 20Sense: 15 +5 per round 1D 5 Burn Ignites the target, ignoring shields and armour. Control: 15Sense vs Willpower½ Alter: Fire damage 1D 5 Dark Shock Zaps the target with a horrific burst of dark energy, potentially paralysing them. Control: RangeSense: DamageAlter vs Willpower (causes paralysis) 1D 6 Force Storm Creates a scaled storm that lances targets with force lightning. Control: SizeSense: 15 =1 round 20=2Alter: damage 1D 6 Dark Lightning Causes paralysis and death. Control: 15 =1 20=2 25=3 30= 4 people etcSense vs total range½Alter v Willpower:dmg 1D 6 Mob of Apparitions Creates a bunch of shambling zombies with crude stats and abilities but potentially devastating damage. Control: 15=2 20=4 25=6Sense:20=2D stats 25=2D+1 30=2D+2 etc.½ Alter: Damage dice 1D 6 Master's Bond: Gives +1D to Master -1D to Apprentice when active Control vs Str + Alter Sense vs Relationship + Willpower Alter vs Control + Sense 7 Force Web: Create a web between Force Users that allows easier Proximity rolls. Can be used aggressively against Willpower rolls. Requires Master's Bond. 1D Control = +1 Bonus to proximity rolls. 7 Master's Empower: Gives +1 for each apprentice nearby Control: +10 for each apprentice Sense: Lowest Relationship + Proximity 7 Summon Nebulous Mass Creates a field of magnetic fields of gasses Control: Size Sense vs environment (15 near nebulae) Alter: +10 = -1 to hit +20 =-2 to hit etc 7 Army of Darkness Creates loads of zombies with flat 3D stats Control: vs timeSense: vs No. summoned½ Alter: Damage 2D 7 Disembody Turn into a visible stream of force energy Control: 30Sense vs Alter rollAlter: rounds 2D 8 Re-corporealise Or How to make yourself a HoloCron (the hard way) Reform into a body of pure force with basic 3D attribute stats all round. Force attributes and skills are transferred so long as full KNO and PER skills transfer over. Control transfers DEX & STR skillsSense transfers PER & KNO skills.Alter transfers MEC & TEC skills3= 1D of skills, 6= 2D etc. 2D 8 Master's Last Stand: Use the life energy of nearby apprentices to aide you. Control: +5 for each apprentice Sense: Lowest Relationship + Proximity 1/2 Alter: Damage to apprentices/3 = temporary boost. 8 Force Bomb Creates a force eruption that destroys their body Sense: Range in metersAlter: Damage 2D 8 Summon Gravity Well Control: vs Size Sense vs Time Alter vs Scale of ships affected Technomancy 1 Wire Control +1 bonus to Net Diving Control: 5 +1 2 Wire Sense Farseeing through the HoloNet Control vs Sense rollSense = clarity +1 2 Wire Disguise Hide from recognition filters in HoloNet Control = 5Alter = 10 +1 3 Hide Mask your movements through the HoloNet Control vs time (mins)Sense vs opposition +2 4 Wire Tap Use the force to find someone’s comm. Control vs distanceSense vs relation +2 4 Overload Overload a computer Control vs distanceSense vs securityAlter is damage +2 5 Control Afar Control a computer from afar Control vs securitySense level of control 1D 5 Sense Interference Sense foreign com Traffic\slicers etc. Control: 15Sense vs security 1D 5 Force Transfer Transfer force skills through the HoloNet Control: 20Sense: vs rangeAlter = level of power (5=1/10=2 etc.) 1D 5 Force Shield Boost: Boost shields (Starfighter scale): Control vs size (10 starfighter, 15 shuttle, 20 freighter, 25 level 1 Capital etc.) Sense vs Hit roll 1/4 Alter boost to shield 6 Force Ion Beam: Fires through an iron cannon Control vs size Sense: Hit roll Alter: Personal scale damage 6 Hyperspace Tracking Track craft through hyperspace Control: RangeSense: RelationshipAlter vs KNO of ship 1D 6 Galactic Scouring Search the HoloNet through the force Control: 20Sense vs relationAlter: Hide search 1D 6 Power Redistribution: Moves power from systems to boost another: Control vs type of transfer ( 15 to boost sensors, 25 for speed boost 35 for shield boost) Sense: vs damage taken Alter: +10 for 1 pip +20 for 2 pips 7 Transfer self Transfer yourself into the HoloNet as a living, conscious entity that can then travel directly from one computer to the next at near instantaneous speeds. Control transfers DEX & STR skillsSense transfers PER & KNO skills.Alter transfers MEC & TEC skills3= 1D of skills, 6= 2D etc. 2D 7 Distribute Self Redistribute yourself into a new artificial body anywhere there is a connected droid to the HoloNet. Control transfers DEX & STR skillsSense transfers PER & KNO skills.Alter transfers MEC & TEC skills3= 1D of skills, 6= 2D etc. 2D 8 Control All Control multiple computers/droids from afar Control vs Security Sense vs Max RangeAlter vs No of droids. 2D Force Architecture Skill Chart: All Sith architecture requires a successful skill roll to build the area. 7 = level 1/ Small item 12 = Level 1 /person sized item 17 = Level 1/ Room or starfighter size 22 = Level 1/ Small Building or freighter 27= Level 1/Large Building or small capital scale (Ie. Add 5 for size, add 2 for each level) 4 Imbue Force Put a force skill into a construction Control: 15Alter: 5=Level 1/10 = 2 +2 5 Drain Life (D) Takes life from 1 to another over a period of time Control: 15 = 1/1 people 20 = 2/1 peopleSense = Relation (healed)Alter = Time (30 = 1 rnd) 1D 5 Hospital (L) Gives +1D to recovery Control: 15 = 2 people 1D 5 Watching Ward Acts as a force sensor Control = size in metersSense = Sensor 1D 6 Build Holocron Construct a Holocron with your abilities Control = 20Sense = 1D per 1D of skill/Level of skill 1D 6 Sap Force Sap life energy from trespassers (no effect on Vong). Must be targeted at specific people. Control =SizeSense vs Willpower Alter vs Stamina = Damage (non lethal) 1D 7 Sanctuary Empower a sanctuary with +1D Force and defences vs trespassers Control: 20Sense: vs Willpower dmgAlter: Size in meters 2D 8 Tomb Build your own tomb to keep your spirit with full force abilities Control: 25Sense: SizeAlter: 1 pip for 1 transfer 2D Force Rituals Force Weaving Skill maintains rituals at +2 for each per round + levelx5 + no. maintained. Ie. Level 1 powers are 5 difficulty with +5 for each level Maintaining and multi casting: Can only release 1 ritual per round but can maintain and cast as many as required. Ie. Round 1: Starts three rituals (circle of healing, bubble and storm). 1st round release bubble having successfully rolled to cast all three. Second round, maintain bubble (+20 for level 4 skill being maintained +2 (maintaining 1 skill for one round)= 24 force weave roll) and release circle of healing. Third round maintains both bubble and heal +20 for level 4 skills (+2 (maintaining 2 skills) +4 (maintaining for 2 rounds) =26) and releases storm. Fourth round spends one action maintaining all three (25 for a level 5 skill +4 (maintaining 2 extra powers +6 (for 3 rounds) =35) 1 target 1 round on level 5 is 5 difficulty on control For each target difficulty increases by 5 For each round taken the difficulty is reduced by 5 Ie. Level 5 skill on 6 targets in 1 round requires control roll of 40. In 3 rounds it requires 25 Control Difficulties are Level x 5, -2 for each round taken to cast. Ie. Level 5 Ritual has base difficulty 25 and can be reduced by 2 for each round taken to cast. Level 1 Rituals: Group Telepathy: Control roll: 5 + 1 for each person contacted Sense: Relationship to most distant Alter: Distance to farthest member away Level 2 Rituals: Healing Trance: Control Roll: 10+ Alter: vs Wound Level (5/10/15) Effect: Gives bonus 1D to Stamina Recovery Checks Level 3 Rituals: Group Mediation Trance/Group Casting Control (if required): gives +1 pip Sense (if required): gives +1pip Alter (if required): gives +1 pip Combat Trance: Control: 15 Gives +1D to all combat stats (not soak or damage) Circle of Pain Control vs Size: 10 = 1 person, 15 = 2, 20 = 3 Alter vs Willpower (causes -1D to all stats) Circle of Enhanced Healing Control: 15 Sense: Relationship Alter: Wound Level Effect: Enhances natural healing abilities. 1 round for each wound. Level 4 Rituals: Circle of Mortality Control: 20 + size (+5 for each extra person) Alter vs Willpower (causes -2D stats and incapacitated if stamina roll is <20) Fixed Protective Circle: Contrlol Roll: 20 + Size (+5 for each extra person) Total Snese Dice: How many hits it can protect people from per round (ie, 6D = 6 hits) Alter Roll: Gives Bonus to soak of +1 pip for every 10 Enchanted Force Bubble: Dissipates when punctured with damage Control Roll: 20 Alter: Bonus to soak of +1 pip for every 10 Level 5 Rituals: Circle of Decay Control Roll: 25+ size Sense vs Relationship + Willpower Alter = ageing roll to target. Force Storm Control: 25 + Size (+2 for each extra target) Sense = Accuracy Alter vs Soak Circle of Full Healing Instantly heals people in circle to full health Control: 25 + Size Sense vs Relationship Alter vs Wound Level Battle Meditation Circle Circle of Unnatural Growths Level 6 Rituals: Darkside Storm Circle Of Light Dark Empowerment Circle Circle of Illusions Chaotic Force Heal Ritual Lightsaber Forms 4 Form I : Shi Cho: Appraise Opponent Control: 15Sense vs Perception+1 bonus in combat 1D 5 Form I : Shi Cho: Disarm Opponent Control: 15Sense vs PerceptionAlter vs skill (no bonus) 1D 6 Form I : Shi Cho: Destroy Opponents weapon Control 20Sense vs PerceptionAlter vs skill (no bonus) 1D 7 Form I : Shi Cho: To cut off opponents combat hand Control 25Sense vs PerceptionAlter vs skill(with bonus) 1D 8 Form I : Shi Cho: To strike multiple enemies in one sweep Control: 30Sense 20=+1/30=+2 etc 1D 6 Form II : Makashi Assess enemy for vulnerability Control: 20Sense>total force D+skill 1D 7 Form II : Makashi Counter-attack for bonus to defence and attack Successful ParrySense vs PerceptionAlter 1D = 1 pip bonus 1D 5 Form III:Soresu Defensive bonus Control: 15Sense vs PerceptionAlter 10=+1 15=+2 etc 1D 6 Form III:Soresu Shield up to three people Control 20/30 or 40Alter 1D for +1pip 1D 7 Form III:Soresu Use blaster bolt energy in lightsaber attack Control: 25Alter 1D for 1pip damage 1D 5 Form IV:Ataru Initiative bonus Control 15Sense vs PerceptionAlter 15 for +1/20 +2 etc 1D 6 Form IV:Ataru Increases total number of attacks by one Control: 25 1D 5 Form V: Shien / Djem So Defence against blaster attack Control vs Range inverseSense 15=+1D/30 =2D 1D 6 Form V: Shien / Djem So Increased lightsaber damage Control vs PerceptionAlter 1D =+1 pip damage 1D 7 Form V: Shien / Djem So Go from parry to attack for small bonus Control>no of. parry x10No. parries=+1D damage 1D 8 Form V: Shien / Djem So Deflect and jump as one action Control vs range jumpingSense as parry skillJump roll as dodge /skill roll 1D 6 Form VI: Niman Telekinetic impale opponents Control+Sense vs Alter+ControlAlter vs Sense 1D 7 Form VI: Niman Slash then force push as one action Control 30Sense vs PerceptionForce push damage 1D 6 Form VII: Juyo/ Vaapad Takes Sense Dice from damage to add to damage Control 20Sense Dice transfer to Alter Dice for damage 1D 7 Form VII: Juyo/ Vaapad Bonus to damage Control 25Alter 1D = + 1 damage 1D 8 Form VII: Juyo/ Vaapad Bonus attack damage Control: 30Sense vs Perception (difference adds to damage) 1D